A virtual machine (VM) is a portion of software that, when executed on appropriate hardware, creates an environment allowing the virtualization of an actual physical computer system (e.g., a server, a mainframe computer, etc.). The actual physical computer system is typically referred to as a “host machine,” and the operating system (OS) of the host machine is typically referred to as the “host operating system.” Typically, software on the host machine known as a “hypervisor” (or a “virtual machine monitor”) manages the execution of one or more virtual machines or “guests”, providing a variety of functions such as virtualizing and allocating resources, context switching among virtual machines, etc. The operating system (OS) of the virtual machine is typically referred to as the “guest operating system.”
Physical devices, such as network devices or Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) cards with attached graphics processing units (GPUs), can be made available to guests by the hypervisor by a process known as device assignment. The hypervisor can create a virtual device within the guest that is associated with the physical device so that any access of the virtual device can be forwarded to the physical device by the hypervisor with little or no modification. In some cases, the hypervisor may present a GPU to a virtual machine as if directly connected. This is referred to as GPU pass-through.